There have been known a carbon electrode for producing gaseous nitrogen trifluoride and a generator for producing gaseous nitrogen trifluoride using the same. For example, a carbon electrode for producing gaseous nitrogen trifluoride has been disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. This shows a carbon electrode for producing gaseous fluorine or gaseous nitrogen trifluoride, containing a carbonaceous material, lithium fluoride and a metal fluoride having a melting point not lower than a baking temperature of the carbonaceous material, wherein the content of two-component metal fluoride which contains the lithium fluoride and the metal fluoride is 0.1 to 5 mass %. Also, the following Patent Document 2 proposes a method for impregnating a metal fluoride such as lithium fluoride, sodium fluoride, aluminium fluoride and magnesium fluoride in a carbon electrode to suppress the polarization of the carbon electrode.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-295086
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H5-5194